Pretzel
Pretzel is a first generation pup that belongs to Tundrathesnowpup Appearance Pretzel is a very fluffy Goberian- a Siberian husky Golden retriever mix. She's more fluffy like a husky, not as long haired, but more poofy-like. Her fur is a soft golden hue, with darker fur around her face and top of her tail. Her muzzle, belly, paws, and under-tail are white. She has heterochromia, one brown eye and one blue eye, and has one perked, one floppy ear. her tail curls very slightly. She wears a cobalt blue collar with a golden buckle and light blue polka-dots all over. Her badge has a lavender background with a snowboard flying down a slope Personality Happy and go-lucky, Pretzel is always eager to please and to get her job done right. Being a very curious little girl, she tends to sometimes wander off in thought and has a bit of a short attention span at times- but when she's focused, she wants to do things right. She has a huge heart, but can be very snappy and snippy when it comes to people pushing her buttons. She's more of a tomboy, not really caring for baths and getting groomed, but will do so if truly needed. When it comes to little pups or elderly dogs, she is very patient and caring, unless they say something that ticks her off. As a teenager, she becomes a bit of a flirtacious pup, and more mischievous at times. She does still love helping out any chance she gets, but she's still a bit unfocused Trivia *She's the trainee of Frankie and she looks up highly to him- even so much to have a bit of a crush on him. She knows that he's dating Olympia and is a bit disheartened by it *She was named after a snowboarding trick "Pretzel: Concluding a slide trick with a 270° spin opposite the direction in which you did a rotation during the trick's initiation." *She lives in Snowport with Sam and the SNOW Patrol *Her sister Moscow is also training in the SNOW Patrol, under Daniel, She is very close to her sister and loves her to bits. *She's very close friends with Libby- her right paw pal~ She loves to talk (and sometimes gossip) with her. A few other close friends of hers are Juno and Krapfen *She and Juno start to flirt back and forth as they grow older, and eventually start to date. They then get married and have five little pups, Chill, Bagel, Natasha, Polaris, and Klaus. Stories she appears in: Stories by me: Song Articles: *She makes me Lose my Mind Stories by others: Collabs: Gallery 1234.png|Gift screenshot from chasethepolicepup555~ Pretzell2.jpg|Gift from Confetii~ ^^ thank you~ All of the puptags!.jpg|Awesome gift from Mackie!! So many badge! :0 Trainees on the snow.jpg|Awesome pic by Aury! Some of The SNOW Patrol trainees sledding down the mountain xD The boys don't seem too thrilled Frankie and Pretzel.png|Pretzel loves to pounce on her mentor! XD Adorable pic drawn by Rain! <3<3 Slow down.png|My entry for Rain's contest~! Pretzel decides to take a ride on a new sled while poor Frankie chases behind Cheeb PretzelXJuno.jpeg|Pretzel and Juno sharing a nuzzle <3 Cute gift from Fuzzy! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Pups Category:SNOW Patrol Member Category:Trainee Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:SNOW Patrol Trainee Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:SnowPort Citizen Category:Little sister